Recently, various services and additional functions provided by portable electronic devices have expanded. In order to increase the practical value of electronic devices and meet various demands of users, communication service providers or electronic device manufacturers provide a greater variety of functions and competitively develop electronic devices so as to differentiate them from those of other companies.
With the technological development of the portable electronic device, recent electronic devices are now capable of being mounted onto a wearable device provided in a form that is worn on the body. Such a wearable device may transmit and receive data to and from another electronic device located nearby.